Twin Flame
by kenziestar
Summary: Maura is the daughter of the two most powerful people in the magical domain. Her father Patrick a sorcerer and her mother a vampire is more powerful than both her parents at birth so her powers are bonded. But what happens almost eighteen years later when her father is killed and her powers are released? Rizzles hella slow-burn.
1. who I am

**This has been running around in my mind for a while, hope you guys enjoy! Happy reading!**

 **A/N I own nothing they** **belong to the creators.**

"We cannot keep this child Hope. The elders have told me she will be stronger than either of us, that is why your pregnancy was so troublesome. She has been feeding of your magic from the moment she was conceived."

"I will not kill a helpless child. My child no less. You could ask nothing else that I would not do, but this. I will not do it. She can be raised without her powers. You can bind them and give her to a common woman I know cannot bare children. Constance would be more than gracious to raise our daughter Patrick."

"I will do this, Hope, but you know the binding ends when I die."

"I know, I will teach her how to control them when time comes. I want her name to be Maura Elizabeth. Elizabeth after the most powerful human woman, and Maura because it is to mean power and wisdom in the mother language."

"It's a beautiful name Hope. We will take her to this Constance woman when you are stronger."

"No. Take her now. I can already feel the bond between a mother and daughter vampire forming. If you don't leave now you will never be able to separate us. Go."

1892

"Maura there is something I have to tell you. You're adopted. Your real parents were a vampire and a very powerful sorcerer. Your mother had your father bring you to me when you were only a few hours old. Your powers were binded when you were born, but now that the sorcerer, your father, that bind them has died they will start to slowly return. Coming back fully on your eighteenth birthday, you are very powerful from what I know of mixed children. And the only vampire and witch child to make it this far in life, most die before their tenth birthday. You will have to learn to control your powers my dear."

"But that is a month from tomorrow. How am I supposed to learn to control something I never knew I had in a month?"

"There is a school, far from here. They teach children that have parents with two different powers how to control them you will go there until you are ready."

"Ready for what mother?"

"Ready to take over your coven. Like I told you, your father was a very powerful sorcerer. There are over ten thousand witches waiting for you to claim your birthright."

"So I'm like Queen Elizabeth."

"No my dear. Queen Elizabeth would bow at your feet with a simple gaze if you thought it. You are so much more powerful than you could ever realize."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to have them train me then? Since they are more like me than the people at this far away school?"

"You have a point. But if you wish to have them teach you then you won't be able to come back until you have mastered your strengths and weaknesses. There will be people who will try to kill you because of what you are capable of doing to them."

"I understand. I will go now. The sooner I go the sooner I will understand my powers. I am forever in your doubt for treating me as your own."

"I raised the daughter of the woman who saved my life more than I care to count, there is no more doubt." Constance says as Maura walks out of the house not knowing where to go, simply following the pull she has felt for the past week.

"The daughter of the dark one has returned to us, we will celebrate tonight." A woman says, kissing her right hand as she bows before Maura.

"Have you found your twin flame yet Madam?" A young male sorcerer asks that night at the homecoming celebration.

"I don't know what that is to say if I have or have not found it."

"You don't know what twin flame is? Well how about I show you. Donovan, JoShira, Madam does not know what a twin flame is. Would you care to show her?"

"Of course Series. My love." Donovan says holding out his hand and a small flame appears around him. JoShira puts her hand on top of his and the flame shoots up around them meeting above their heads.

"Guards shoot them."

"They did what you told them to do why-"

"Just watch your majesty." Sirese giving the guards the go ahead. Maura watched mesmerized as the arrows go through the flame but turns into white flowers before they hit either one of the people on side.

"One and one on there own are powerful. But together as one their love and magic combine and can do anything they as one command it to do. It is the closes thing there is to your magic. Your mother said you have the power to make those do as you wish with a single glance. Is that true?"

"I don't know. I only just found out I had powers. My mother bind them when I was born. They binding ended when she did. I came here to learn how to control them."

"Then I will be your teacher."

"You will be no such thing Series. I will teach my daughter everything in my power, and we both know that is more than you can do for her."

"Mother?"

"My dear child. It has been seventeen years and eleven months since I last laid eyes on you."

"You vampires are not welcome here!" Sirese says, and then he is thrust backwards.

"Need I remind you who Patrick passed his powers to? Not to mention your new leader is half vampire. Will you be able to keep her feed? She won't be able to survive on just human food for long. My dear girl hasn't even got her fangs yet, and when she does none of you will be fast enough or strong enough to keep her under control. She will come with her mother. And that is that." Hope says holding out her hand to Maura." Have you drank any blood today?"Hope asks as she teleports them to the Castiel.

"Blood? No why?"

"Maura, have you ever fed?"

"Why would I drink blood? I haven't even been around it, my mother- Constance, she would never let me around it. Even when she would cut her finger in the kitchen she would leave the house to make sure I didn't see it"

"Sis, your half vampire the moment you turn eighteen that's all you'll want. When I turned sixteen last month the doctor had to sedate me because I went wild when I had my first taste. And my father trained me long before my first hunt with the pack. I don't want to imagine how you'll react."

"Kaitlin I told you to wait, though you never have done what I tell you I should have known better. Maura this is your baby sister Kaitlin. She is also the house pet, her father is a wolf."

"Mom could never just settle down with a nice vampire."

"There too bland for me dear, I need someone I can't kill when we-"

"No need for details Hope."

"Thank you Castiel, no need to scar both your daughters. But Maura needs to have blood in her system before her eighteenth birthday, she'll be uncontrollable if she doesn't.

"She's right Maura. There is no telling how you will react to your first taste as a full vampire. Castiel go find her first snack. Make sure it's healthy."

"You don't expect me to eat a person do you?" Maura asks warily.

"No. You are going to have your first taste of blood, so you will have your thirst under control on your birthday and won't go raving on the townspeople."

"I don't-" She stops talking when she catches the smell of a sweet aroma.

"Shes caught the scent already, Castiel is getting better at finding food.

"No what was that about not wanting to drink blood?"

"Enough." Maura says and the vampires around her can feel the power radiating of her by the second.

"Powerful indeed big sis. It took me weeks to master that one." Kaitlin says as Castiel is barely in the corridor with the body when Maura teleports the body to her. Her eyes glowing a light orange as she sinks her newly formed fangs into the still warm body.

"My girl and her first meal. She'll be tired after this, I know I was."

"Mom you forget she's the daughter of the two most powerful people."

"No I have not."

"Then what makes you think she will be satisfied with just one? She's already sucked this one dry."Kaitlin says as Maura releases her hold on the dead man, eyes still burning a light orange.

"Castiel another-"

"Don't bother." Maura says closing her eyes, taking in a deep breath before snapping her fingers, a bleeding man appears in front of her, she sinks her fangs in his bleeding arm. Not quit killing him just depriving his arm of blood. "I like this kind more. Don't kill them when you bring them to me. The feel of their beating heart is so soothing." Maura says her eyes returning to their natural color.


	2. Wolfs Vampires Witchs

"My girl and her first meal. She'll be tired after this, I know I was."

"Mom you forget she's the daughter of the two most powerful people."

"No I have not."

"Then what makes you think she will be satisfied with just one? She's already sucked this one dry."Katlin says as Maura releases her hold on the dead man, eyes still burning a light orange.

"Castiel another-"

"Don't bother." Maura says closing her eyes, taking in a deep breath before snapping her fingers, a bleeding man appears in front of her, she sinks her fangs in his bleeding arm. Not quit killing him just depriving his arm of blood. "I like this kind more. Don't kill them when you bring them to me. The feel of their beating heart is so soothing." Maura says her eyes returning to their natural color.

"Like mother like daughters, everyone else likes them dead already. May I finish?" Katlin asks pointing to the man, receiving a nod from her sister she changes into a wolf with brown fur the same color of her hair, ripping into the man, finishing him off.

"Had I known it would be like this I wouldn't have made such a fuss."

"How do you feel sweetheart?" Hope asks snapping her fingers and cleaning Maura's mouth.

"I can feel the power and magic flowing through my veins."

"Your are getting your powers faster than you should. You are truly the most power of both vampire and witch. We will start training in the morning. Get some rest."

"Now I want you to close your eyes and focus on the sound of my voice, ignore those around us." Hope says the next morning, standing a few feet in front of Maura.

"I'am. You should put that dagger away before you get yourself hurt sis."

"How did you do that?"

"No offense, but you smell like a wet dog Katlin and all your weapons smell like a flower bush."

"She has a point. You shouldn't use rose water to clean your weapons." Hope says feeling very proud of her eldest daughter.

"Maybe you should bath in the rose water instead." Maura says, and Hope takes a step back to watch her daughters.

"You know what!" Katlin says going to tackle her big sister, but Maura moves and pins her down on the ground, not yet opening her eyes.

"I haven't even opened my eyes yet Katlin, maybe your wolf form is a better training partner."

"Maybe you're right." Katlin says, letting her wolf form come through.

"You smell a little bit better now little sis."

"You two would make your father's proud. Maura and her control over powers she just found out about. Katlin and her stalking. My girls are growing up so fast. Maybe it's time to have another child." This statement causes Maura's eyes to fly open and Katlin to let out a low growl. "I'll take that as a no."

"You can take that as a hell no from me." Katlin thinks, causing Maura to laugh.

"I didn't know I could hear others thoughts."

"You're not supposed to. No vampire can hear a wolf's thoughts. Only vampire Chybrids can hear a wolf's thoughts."

"Well I did, she said you could take that as a hell no from her. What does this mean?"

"It means we have to very careful if we don't want what I think this means to happen."

"And what do you think this means?" Katlin asks when she transforms back into her human form.

"Maura is going to be bitten by a wolf."

"Can I do it?" Katlin asks already stalking over to her sister, but freezing in place when Maura waves her hand in her direction, not saying a word or even looking at her.

"Does that answer your question, sweetheart? Maura unfreeze your sister."

"She doesn't seem like she needs much help in learning how to use her powers to me mother."

"Yes it seems that way doesn't it? Well I think we are done for today. Maura you are free to explore the grounds there is now where you can not go. One day all of this will be yours. It's been mine for over three hundred years."

"But you don't look a day over forty."

"Vampires stop aging when they kill a human."

"Well I will never stop aging. I don't have it in me to kill a human."

"You practically killed a man earlier today Maura."

"He was going to bleed out anyway."

"We will see. Until I see reason enough or you have trouble with something you won't need further help learning to control your powers." Hope says walking away, leaving Maura in the courtyard. A few months later

"Can you believe your going to be a full vampire and witch in two days!?" Katlin projects into Maura's head as they go on a walk through the woods behind the castle.

"I know and it feels like just yesterday I was learning I had powers. But knowing how to use all of them with perfection makes it feel like I have had them all my -" Maura stops suddenly on the unmarked path they had taken, not knowing what has put her on such high alert. "Something is out there."

"I don't smell anything out of the ordinary." Katlin says sticking her nose in the air, taking deep breaths."Maybe you're just jumpy."

"Maybe-" The word is cut off when a big black wolf jumps out of the shadows and attacks Maura. Biting and scratching her everywhere possible. When Maura manages to get a hold of the wolf she drains it of all its strength and levitates it so she can freeze the wolf Katlin is fighting before smashing them both into nearby trees, before falling dead or unconscious to the ground.

"Maura!?"

"I'll teleport back to the house and send guards back to help you with them. Be careful."

"Their dead they won't be a problem, go back to the house and get that venom out of you before it's too late." Katlin says, Maura nods before she teleports herself back to the castle.

"Mother! Mother! I need you now! Please!"

"Maura!? Maura my god what happened to you!? Where's Katlin!?"

"We were attacked by two wolfs. Katlins fine, I got the worst of it. I already sent some guards to help her. You need-" Her sentence is stopped when she feels a pain shoot through her right side then the left until her whole body feels like it's on fire.

"It's too late Maura, the venom was in a large quantity, no one would have been able to stop it. I'm so sorry." Hope says a few hours later. Maura looks down at herself she has massive dark brown paws for hands and hind legs, wants to see what the rest of her looks like.

"Here." Katlin says moving a large full length mirror in front of her sister, "You're a wolf now, so I can hear you thoughts like you can hear mine when I'm in my wolf form."

'I'm bigger than you are.'

"Alpha wolves are bigger than the rest of the pack."

'Alpha?'

"The wolf that attacked you was the alpha, he was also my father. The pack said he's been planning on killing you since he found out that you, the strongest vampire and witch, could hear a wolf's thoughts. You killed the alpha and now that you're a wolf too your the new alpha."

'I don't want to be alpha. You're his daughter you can be alpha.'

"You killed him, you're a wolf, you're alpha. It doesn't matter that I'm his daughter, was his daughter."

'I'm sorry Katlin.'

"No hard feelings sis, you had to do what you had to do to save your life. I would have killed your dad to if he came after me." Katlin says looking at her sister in her wolf form. "I have to say you make one beautiful wolf. All the Omegas are going to go crazy when you go in heat."

'What do you mean 'in heat'?'

"Mom would you like to inform her of the phrase 'in heat'?"

"Humans get aroused wolves go in heat, it normally last the same time period between human menstrual cycle."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

'So I'm Alpha, future Queen of all vampires, and leader of a witch coven? I'm such a badass.'

"Yeah you're a badass sis. Wolf, Vampire, and Witch. What's next Dragon?"

'There are dragons?'

"You didn't know there were dragons?"

"Stop teasing your sister. There or no dragons Maura. You can transform back into wolf form whenever you want."

'How about we go finish out walk?'

"Yeah we can finish our walk. Now that you're a wolf and alpha is time you meet my other family." Katlin says transforming into her wolf form, leading Maura to her wolf den, deep in the forest.

"Katlin is back, she brought a new wolf." A young boy says as he sees the two of them coming down the pathway.

"He's just five years old, the youngest pup we have. He'll be your first trainee."

"Mine? I thought your parents trained you?"

"They do but Tyler was bitten by my father as revenge to his parents for killing his bond mate."

"Bond mate for wolves, twin flame for witches, what is it for vampires."

"Just mate for vampires."

"Hi, I'm Tyler, I learned how to change Aunty Katlin wanna see?"

"Sure buddy." They step back and watch as the little boy transforms into what someone could easily mistake for a small golden retriever. "Good job Ty, this is my sister Maura and guess what."

"What?"

"She's going to be your mom."

"What happened to daddy Marcus?"

"He tried to hurt your mom but ended up getting hurt more."

"Who would want to hurt you? Was it because you were too gorgeous?" A dark red wolf says walking up behind them.


	3. Queen Of Everything Really

"Don't bother." Maura says closing her eyes, taking in a deep breath before snapping her fingers, a bleeding man appears in front of her, she sinks her fangs in his bleeding arm. Not quit killing him just depriving his arm of blood. "I like this kind more. Don't kill them when you bring them to me. The feel of their beating heart is so soothing." Maura says her eyes returning to their natural color.

"Like mother like daughters, everyone else likes them dead already. May I finish?" Katlin asks pointing to the man, receiving a nod from her sister she changes into a wolf with brown fur the same color of her hair, ripping into the man, finishing him off.

"Had I known it would be like this I wouldn't have made such a fuss."

"How do you feel sweetheart?" Hope asks snapping her fingers and cleaning Maura's mouth.

"I can feel the power and magic flowing through my veins."

"Your are getting your powers faster than you should. You are truly the most power of both vampire and witch. We will start training in the morning. Get some rest."

"Now I want you to close your eyes and focus on the sound of my voice, ignore those around us." Hope says the next morning, standing a few feet in front of Maura.

"I'am. You should put that dagger away before you get yourself hurt sis."

"How did you do that?"

"No offense, but you smell like a wet dog Katlin and all your weapons smell like a flower bush."

"She has a point. You shouldn't use rose water to clean your weapons." Hope says feeling very proud of her eldest daughter.

"Maybe you should bath in the rose water instead." Maura says, and Hope takes a step back to watch her daughters.

"You know what!" Katlin says going to tackle her big sister, but Maura moves and pins her down on the ground, not yet opening her eyes.

"I haven't even opened my eyes yet Katlin, maybe your wolf form is a better training partner."

"Maybe you're right." Katlin says, letting her wolf form come through.

"You smell a little bit better now little sis."

"You two would make your father's proud. Maura and her control over powers she just found out about. Katlin and her stalking. My girls are growing up so fast. Maybe it's time to have another child." This statement causes Maura's eyes to fly open and Katlin to let out a low growl. "I'll take that as a no."

"You can take that as a hell no from me." Katlin thinks, causing Maura to laugh.

"I didn't know I could hear others thoughts."

"You're not supposed to. No vampire can hear a wolf's thoughts. Only vampire Hybrids can hear a wolf's thoughts."

"Well I did, she said you could take that as a hell no from her. What does this mean?"

"It means we have to very careful if we don't want what I think this means to happen."

"And what do you think this means?" Katlin asks when she transforms back into her human form.

"Maura is going to be bitten by a wolf."

"Can I do it?" Katlin asks already stalking over to her sister, but freezing in place when Maura waves her hand in her direction, not saying a word or even looking at her.

"Does that answer your question, sweetheart? Maura unfreeze your sister."

"She doesn't seem like she needs much help in learning how to use her powers to me mother."

"Yes it seems that way doesn't it? Well I think we are done for today. Maura you are free to explore the grounds there is now where you can not go. One day all of this will be yours. It's been mine for over three hundred years."

"But you don't look a day over forty."

"Vampires stop aging when they kill a human."

"Well I will never stop aging. I don't have it in me to kill a human."

"You practically killed a man earlier today Maura."

"He was going to bleed out anyway."

"We will see. Until I see reason enough or you have trouble with something you won't need further help learning to control your powers." Hope says walking away, leaving Maura in the courtyard. A few months later

"Can you believe your going to be a full vampire and witch in two days!?" Katlin projects into Maura's head as they go on a walk through the woods behind the castle.

"I know and it feels like just yesterday I was learning I had powers. But knowing how to use all of them with perfection makes it feel like I have had them all my -" Maura stops suddenly on the unmarked path they had taken, not knowing what has put her on such high alert. "Something is out there."

"I don't smell anything out of the ordinary." Katlin says sticking her nose in the air, taking deep breaths."Maybe you're just jumpy."

"Maybe-" The word is cut off when a big black wolf jumps out of the shadows and attacks Maura. Biting and scratching her everywhere possible. When Maura manages to get a hold of the wolf she drains it of all its strength and levitates it so she can freeze the wolf Katlin is fighting before smashing them both into nearby trees, before falling dead or unconscious to the ground.

"Maura!?"

"I'll teleport back to the house and send guards back to help you with them. Be careful."

"Their dead they won't be a problem, go back to the house and get that venom out of you before it's too late." Katlin says, Maura nods before she teleports herself back to the castle.

"Mother! Mother! I need you now! Please!"

"Maura!? Maura my god what happened to you!? Where's Katlin!?"

"We were attacked by two wolfs. Katlins fine, I got the worst of it. I already sent some guards to help her. You need-" Her sentence is stopped when she feels a pain shoot through her right side then the left until her whole body feels like it's on fire.

"It's too late Maura, the venom was in a large quantity, no one would have been able to stop it. I'm so sorry." Hope says a few hours later. Maura looks down at herself she has massive dark brown paws for hands and hind legs, wants to see what the rest of her looks like.

"Here." Katlin says moving a large full length mirror in front of her sister, "You're a wolf now, so I can hear you thoughts like you can hear mine when I'm in my wolf form."

'I'm bigger than you are.'

"Alpha wolves are bigger than the rest of the pack."

'Alpha?'

"The wolf that attacked you was the alpha, he was also my father. The pack said he's been planning on killing you since he found out that you, the strongest vampire and witch, could hear a wolf's thoughts. You killed the alpha and now that you're a wolf too your the new alpha."

'I don't want to be alpha. You're his daughter you can be alpha.'

"You killed him, you're a wolf, you're alpha. It doesn't matter that I'm his daughter, was his daughter."

'I'm sorry Katlin.'

"No hard feelings sis, you had to do what you had to do to save your life. I would have killed your dad to if he came after me." Katlin says looking at her sister in her wolf form. "I have to say you make one beautiful wolf. All the Omegas are going to go crazy when you go in heat."

'What do you mean 'in heat'?'

"Mom would you like to inform her of the phrase 'in heat'?"

"Humans get aroused wolves go in heat, it normally last the same time period between human menstrual cycle."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

'So I'm Alpha, future Queen of all vampires, and leader of a witch coven? I'm such a badass.'

"Yeah you're a badass sis. Wolf, Vampire, and Witch. What's next Dragon?"

'There are dragons?'

"You didn't know there were dragons?"

"Stop teasing your sister. There or no dragons Maura. You can transform back into wolf form whenever you want."

'How about we go finish out walk?'

"Yeah we can finish our walk. Now that you're a wolf and alpha is time you meet my other family." Katlin says transforming into her wolf form, leading Maura to her wolf den, deep in the forest.

"Katlin is back, she brought a new wolf." A young boy says as he sees the two of them coming down the pathway.

"He's just five years old, the youngest pup we have. He'll be your first trainee."

"Mine? I thought your parents trained you?"

"They do but Tyler was bitten by my father as revenge to his parents for killing his bond mate."

"Bond mate for wolves, twin flame for witches, what is it for vampires."

"Just mate for vampires."

"Hi, I'm Tyler, I learned how to change Aunty Katlin wanna see?"

"Sure buddy." They step back and watch as the little boy transforms into what someone could easily mistake for a small golden retriever. "Good job Ty, this is my sister Maura and guess what."

"What?"

"She's going to be your mom."

"What happened to daddy Marcus?"

"He tried to hurt your mom but ended up getting hurt more."

"Who would want to hurt you? Was it because you were too gorgeous?" A dark red wolf says walking up behind them.

"Philip this is my sister Maura."

"The vamp witch? Marcus was stupid enough to go through with that stupid plan of his then. Well as second hand to him let me be the first to welcome you as our new alpha." He says lowering his head to rest in front of Mauras paws.

"Um, thank you?" She says looking at her sister for help.

"Philip, I'm going to need some help showing Maura how to be pack leader."

"I would be more than welcome to help Maura learn the way." Philip says grinning mischievously.

"Down boy. She's more likely to mate with a vampire or have a twin flame."

"That reminds me, I need to see how the coven is. I haven't been there since I first found out about my powers. We can do this some other time, you two can handle the pack right?"

"Of course, go see about those full blood broom riding witches." Katlin says nudging her sister's shoulder with her snote.

"See you back at home." Maura says taking off in the direction of the coven.

"Open the gates." She says as she transforms back into her human form.

"A vampire and now a wolf as our leader. We are doomed."

"Not we Sofia. You are half human. No human half witch or not is welcome in this coven." Series says escorting a woman with dark brown hair out of the coven.

"So you're a wolf too?"

"Yeah its still new. I got bit this morning by the alpha I killed him."

"Oh Maura! Alpha dog, Vampire Queen, and Leader of the largest coven. What's next on your list? Queen of Great Britain maybe, then President of the united states?"

"How about learning how to be a mother? There is a pup who was changed by the last alpha, hes mine now."

"Wow. Are you going to change him so you can have him as an heir to all your domains or let him raging over the pack and have a child by a witch and vampire so they won't be lead by a hybrid? Because you know none of us can stand the other, they only except you because your Paddy's only child that is not human."

"I hadn't thought about that- Did you just say that's not human? Are you saying that he has other children?"

"No, he has only one other child, a son. I believe he is called Colin but he hasn't been seen around here for years, some say he went to california for the gold rush down there."

"I have a brother."

"Yes you do, now would you like to hear how the coven is doing without a stable leader?"

"Yes."

"We are fine, we have survived hundreds of years with your father as leader and he was gone six months at a time. We hardly ever saw him. When something happens and you are needed I will call for you. No need to worry about us."

"I will think about having an heir for each domain. Thank you Series."

"No problem, see you later Maura." He says, watching as Maura transforms into a wolf, taking off in the direction of the castle.

"Maura there you are, I was wondering where you were when Katlin came back alone." Hope says as Maura changes back into human form.

"I had to go check on the coven. How do you feel about me having an heir for each domain?"


	4. Young Love

**If it seems rushed it's because wrote it all at once, and on the same note, all mistakes are mine. Hope you like it.**

 **Ks**

"Are you a common whore? No daughter of mine will have three children by three different men."

"Well I'd really only have to have two children. Katlins father changed a little boy out of revenge so he will be my heir for the pack. And if you say I am being a whore by having two children by two different men then you are a whore as well."

"I was going to say three makes you a whore, two makes you my daughter." Hope says twining her arm through her daughters. "You will at least pick the strongest and good looking right?"

"Is there a choice more fit for a queen and leader?"

"No there isn't. Will you make the choice on your birthday, like the human princes do, or have me choose like human princesses do?"

"I'll make the choice mother. What is pregnancy like mother?"

"Well both of my pregnancies were very different from the other, I when I was pregnant with you I was pregnant for nine months and had a terribly sickness throughout the day the first few months and I was in labor for fifteen hours until your father made you come out, I still don't know how he did that, and when I was pregnant with Katlin I was pregnant for three months and I craved meat the entire pregnancy and I was in labor for five hours. I think that had something to do with the fact that she's half wolf. But every pregnancy is different Maura."

"Thank you mother. I'll keep that in mind.

 **1900**

"Happy twenty six birthday big sis."

"Thank you Katlin."

"It's high time you killed someone. You're twenty six now you're not going to get any younger Maura. The elders will decide how you will spend the rest of eternity if you don't."

"I don't want to kill someone just so I can be young forever."

"You almost kill the people you feed off! All you have to do is keep drinking Instead of letting your sister finish it off! Maura stop being so damn stubborn! And kill some-" Hops words are cut of by a guard running into the room.

"They are everywhere! We can't hold them off for long without Mauras help."

"If you don't kill for yourself will you kill to keep your family safe?" Hope says as she and her daughter's turn to the balcony to see several hundred humans attacking the wall of the fortress.

"You and your kind will be killed!" One yells.

"You will be burned!" Another yells.

"They have their method of execution wrong, you can only kill a vampire by driving an apple wood spear through our heart. Now are you going to stand there and watch them destroys our home or are you going to do something about it?"

"I'm going to do something about it and you two are coming with me." Maura says grabbing hold of her sister and her mother, teleporting them to the front gates.

"Who is the leader of this?" Maura asks as Katlin transforms beside her.

"I am! My name is-"

"I don't care what you name is." Maura says teleporting the man in front of her before changing into a wolf, tearing the man apart before changing back to her human self. "Let that be an example to you, of what will happen if you come through those gates. I suggest if you value your lives and families at all you will turn around leave and never return." When they start pushing on the gates Maura transforms back into a wolf and lets out a mighty growl that send those that stood in the front on their backs, and those who stood further back running away from the castle.

"There I killed a human and didn't eat him, and I saved the castle from being burned to the ground. Are you happy mother?"

"More than I can put in words. Knowing my daughter will be young forever. And not a old hag like her mother. I wish my mother pushed me to kill while I was still young."

"Well I don't feel any different."

"Trust me, you will notice in ten years when you're thirty six and you still look like a twenty six years old. You should notice your heart has stopped beating in a couple seconds."

"My heart? Oh, It's not beating anymore." I say putting my hand over my now still heart.

"When it starts again I'll tell you why."

"Why not tell me now."

"Because the cause for it to start may or may not happen. My heart

has yet to start back beating and I'm two hundred and twelve years old."Hope says teleporting back to her castle.

 **1974**

"Mother! Mother!"

"Maura what is it!? You have nearly woken the entire house with your screaming!" Hope says appearing in her daughter's room.

"Something is wrong!"

"What is it?" Hope ask and Maura grabs her hand and places it over her chest.

"Oh. You have a heart beat again!"

"

My heart stopped beating the day I turned twenty six! What does this mean!?"

"It means your true love is being born. After all this years, your love is being born. Now you must find him and protect him until he is old enough to bonded with."

"How do I know where he is?"

"Close your eyes and follow your heart, my love." Hope says And watch's as Maura does as she is told disappearing seconds later.

"May I?" Maura ask pointing to the stomach of the the heavily pregnant woman laying in the bed. The woman who carries her Twin flame. Maura had changed into a pair of blue scrubs to blend in and not cause a commotion when she walked into this woman's room.

"Sure- You're the woman I have been seeing in my dreams. I knew I was going to met you today I just had a feeling I would and now I have." The woman takes a big breath as another contraction starts, Maura places her hand over the woman's stomach, summoning a little bit of her powers to take the pain away.

"My name is Angela." The brunette says with a smile.

"Maura." She says says taking her hands away.

"Maura Isles Martin, daughter of Patrick Doyle and Hope Martin. The most powerful sorcerer and vampire. Said to be the most powerful of both. My great- grandmother was a witch in his coven before she died, my grandmother was part human, given up at birth. She would go on and on about how she belonged to your coven that the family would be in the coven again. I guess she was right. I can tell by the way you look at my stomach and then the look you give me, like a kid seeing Santa claus at the mall, my daughter is your twin flame."

"Daughter? It would makes sense that my other half is a woman." Maura says confusion etched in her voice and face.

"Females that are bitten tend to be more powerful than males. She'll need to be strong if she is to be your Queen."

"I'm exactly one hundred years and one month older than her."

"I'm glad Frank isn't here he would never let you anywhere near me saying something like that. To know that my unborn daughter will rule over vampires and witches not to mention wolves. I don't see how you don't have a complete disorder over them all."

"They don't like being under the same leader and queen, but value their lifes to much to challenge me for the position. As for Frank I could silence him without saying a word."

"So you pretty much run the magical kingdom. And my daughter, a human, is your betrothed?"

"Yes she is. At the age of eighteen is when she will know all of this. She will be taught of magic but she will not know she is being trained to take her place by my side, I will have to change her at some point, after she is eighteen, so she is welcomed into the Coven, Pack, and Kingdom."

"Why not bite her when she is born so she can grow into her powers surrounded by magic?"

"It will be her choice of when she is changed." Maura says, eyes flashing a bright blue at being defied.

"Of course your majesty."

"Well now that that's out of the way how about we sped this up a bit? Nine centimeters okay or do you want the full ten?"

"Go big or don't go at all. I've been in labor for ten hours already."

"I'll go get a doctor then." Maura says snapping her fingers and doing her own clothes, "Excuse me I think something's wrong." She says trying to sound concerned.

"Are you family ma'am?" The doctor asks as he come into the room

"Yes I'm her partner." Maura says not telling the whole truth but not lying either

"Well it seems the baby is ready to meet her mommy's. I'll get everything ready."

"You lied to that doctor." Angela says a few hours after giving birth, watching as Maura holds her daughter, looking at her with so much love and adoration you'd think she was the baby's mother.

"It was not a lie. He chose to assume I was talking about you, I was talking about Jane."

"How did you know I was going to name her that?"

"They same way I know and will keep you from naming her Clementine, magic."

"Well what do you suppose we name her then? Since you will be stuck with her for the rest of time."

"Amelia Constance, after the woman who raised me. The last time I spoke to her she said all doubt was covered, but raising me was her doubt to my mother. Naming Jane after her will cover mine. "

"A mighty name fit for a mighty Queen."

"Her Royal Highness Princess Jane Amelia Constance Rizzoli Isles Martin, Queen of all vampires, witches, and wolves. I never met my father so I won't add his last name."

"There is something that I can give her you can't. Milk she hasn't eaten in three hours. I'm surprised she hasn't started crying yet. Is she sleeping?"

"No she's staring back up at me. I don't think she's blinked once since I picked her up." She says slowly walking over to Angela and transferring baby Jane into her mother's arms.

"It's the bond. She maybe a few a hours old but I think she knows exactly who you are." She says moving her gown so the baby can eat.

"When do you go home?" Maura asks watching the baby with love in her eyes.

"Day after tomorrow. I know I probably don't have to say it but you are welcome to come whenever you want." Angela says feeling the baby latch on.

"I don't think she would want me to far for very long." Maura says as she notices that Jane is following her every move.

"I wouldn't doubt it if people started to think she was yours. The way she follows your every move."

"Every year on this day, know that I am with you, weather you see me or not. I am with you my love."


	5. Pre-update?

Hey, this is just a pre update to let everyone know that some time in the near future this story will be getting up dated and that it is not forgotten about.

And to say that I am very sorry for the long wait.

And to say thank you for waiting as long as you did.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is more of a _"Im sorry dont kill chapter"_**

 ** _Hugs and Kisses._**

 ** _Mistakes are mine all that good stuff._**

"I don't think she would want me too far for very long." Maura says as she notices that Jane is following her every move.

"I wouldn't doubt it if people started to think she was yours. The way she follows your every move."

"Every year on this day, know that I am with you, weather you see me or not. I am with you my love." Maura says to baby Jane as Angela rests.

"It's been two days since I have seen Jane and I already miss her terribly mother." I say as I rest my head in her lap.

"That's because you are connected in more ways than one. Literally. The twin flame for the witch part, mate for the wolf, and bond mate for the vampire. I'm surprised you've lasted two days."

"I can't sit here and do nothing anymore mother. I'm going to go check on the pack." I say as I stand up and shift into wolf form.

"Be careful my darling." I hear Hope call out before I reach the clearing.

"She's here! She's here!" Tyler screams as I arrive at the pack grounds.

"Hey pup."

I have just gotten home when my phone rings and Angela's name flashes across the screen.

"Angela? What's wrong? Is Jane okay?"

"She's been screaming her head off since we got home. She needs you, Maura."

 **1992**

"I have died every day for a hundred and eighteen years waiting for you. I have waited a hundred and eighteen years and I have loved you for eighteen years. Your mother and I agreed that I would make myself known to you again on your eighteenth birthday, but when she brought you home you were inconsolable, and she called me over to see if I knew what was wrong. The moment I picked you up, you stopped crying and looked up at me with those beautiful brown eyes of yours and I knew I would never be able to leave your side again. So we agreed that I would stay with you and guide you down the path that would lead you to your destiny. Our destiny, with you by my side as queen of all vampires, witches, and wolves alike. The only thing we did not agree on was when you would be turned. I wanted to give you the choice she wanted me to change you on your eighteenth birthday like me. I have all this magic and I'm to afraid to tell you all this while you're awake." Maura is startled when Jane speaks.

"I've been awake since the moment you walked into my room, Maur. I always know when you're near. Just like I've always known that you are not my godmother. You don't look at me the same way you look at Frankie and Tommy. Like you would do anything I asked you to."

"And I would." Maura says with a smile looking down at Jane.

"Then change me." Jane asks sitting up in her bed.

"Jane. You don't know what you're asking me to do." Maura says standing from the bed to put some space between the two of them.

"Yes I do Maura. I have been studying the world of magic my entire life. I know the rules and regulations of all sections you have reign over. I am ready to fulfill my destiny. I am ready to stand by your side. I am ready to kneel at your feet. Do whatever you want me to do. I am ready Maura."

"Jane. If I do this then you will be the second most powerful being in the world. Do understand that? Do understand how many people and creatures want your head and mine above their fireplaces?"

"Why don't you understand that I already know this? I know that I might not come out of this in the end. I know I might not be the same me after this. But if that means being by your side for as long as forever lasts then so be it. Because I love you with every part of me."

"Okay." Maura says after a moment of looking deep in Jane's eyes. "Okay. But there need to be preparations made. You need to feed before you are changed so you won't go haywire and kill an entire village."

"Feed. You don't mean?"

"I do."

"Fine but it has to be from you. I read somewhere that you can do that for healing. So it can work this way to. Right?"

"Yes, this is correct."

"Good. I'll go get a knife." Jane says as she rises from her position on the bed only for Maura to pull her back down.

"Why?"

"Well I don't have skin piercing teeth. And you can't bite your own neck."

"I have magic you know." Maura says smirking smugly.

Saying a few words in another language and waving her hand in front of the younger womans mouth.

"Maura! I have fangs!" Jane says with a small lisp as she runs her tongue across her new teeth.

"I know. Now come here." Maura tells Jane even as she lifts the brunette to straddle her thighs.

"When I was younger I loved to sit in your lap and play with your hair." Jane says running her hands thru Mauras long dirty blonde locks as she leans forward and connects her lips with those of her lady love.

Receiving a hum of approval as she moves down a strong jaw and then a soft neck.

Slowly kissing and licking until she finds the place that makes Mauras grip on her thighs tighten almost painfully.

"Jane." Her name comes out a breathy moan from Mauras open mouth.

"Shhhhh. I'll be gentle." Jane says before sinking her now razor sharp teeth into tender flesh.

"J-jane."

The taste of Mauras blood and the way she is saying her name makes the brunnette suck even harder, moaning slightly at the combined sensations.

"Fuck." Jane draws out the word in such a way you'd think there was more than one syllable.

"You are absolutely breathtaking." Maura says looking at jane's face, noticing how her eyes glow a vibrant reddish brown.

How her hair seems unearthly as it becomes fuller and more defined, just the way her already striking facial features lose their last bit of chubbiness and become solid yet still retaining their softness.

Maura is still taking in the beauty that is jane transforming when the younger woman suddenly jumps up cupping her hands between her legs before she lets out a string of curses and runs to the bathroom.

"Jane!? Hoey what is it!?"

"Nothing!" Jane says and Maura knows instantly that she is lying?

"Love, either you let me in or I come in there."

"You wouldn't." Jane says and the older woman knows it's a challenge.

"I would. Now what happened? What's wrong?"

"Something, something grew. Down there." Jane's says in a small whispered voice.

"What do you mean 'grew'? Grew where? And what grew?"

"I was thinking how I want to… to be…. You know with you and then it grew."

"With me…. Oh! You want to have sex with me. Oh honey." Maura says stepping forward to embrace the teen, but she is countered with a step back.

"Really Maura? That's what you chose to focus on? I have a penis!" Jane whisper yells.

"Let me see." Maura says taking a step closer.

"What? No."

"Come on love. Just a little peek." Jane knows that the tone the blondes uses suggested that this will be more than a little peek and it makes the thing in her pants push against her jeans in a very uncomfortable way.

Almost demanding to be released. The way Maura eyes flick down and backup, Jane knows exactly what the blonde has in mind.

"How about we go back to my place. You know, to figure out what we can do with your… new friend." Marua says holding out her hand to Jane.

And Jane stands for a few moments mesmerized by this new violet color of Mauras eyes.

As soon has their fingers meet the blonde has transported them back to her room and already put up a sound barrier as well as locked her door.

"Come closer my love. I'll be gentle." Maura says with a smile as she repeats Jane's words from earlier.

"I'm not going to even try to promise that." Jane says as she literally ripped off the blondes shirt and pants, leaving her in just her bra and underwear. She pushes Maura down on the bed before attacking her neck, leaving what will soon be a dark bruise before moving down.

She kisses her way to Mauras collarbone and sucks lightly earning a moan from above her that makes her jeans tighten in a way she thinks they might pop open. Reluctently she sits up and all buts tears the jeans and boxer shorts down her legs. Leaving her in just a tee shirt and sports bra.

She goes to resume her exploration when suddenly the blonde is now on top of her and she's on her back.

"I want you too much to play right now Jane. So just fuck me already." Maura says, her eyes pure violet in color.

"Yes your Majesty." all the is heard after is the ripping of the thin material that was once the blondes underwear before Jane lifts hips and pushes Maura down so she pushes into the warm core of her love.

"Fuck. Yes. Don't stop. Why the fuck did you stop?" Maura says her eyes flashing blue for a second then returning to their violet color

"You are so beautiful. I want this to be perfect." Jane says and she planned to continue but before she could Maura claimed her lips and began to rock and roll her hips in a way that drove them both crazy.

Jane flipps suddenly and hooks Muaras legs over her arms as her hands rest on either side of the blondes stomach. Thrusting deep and strong and slow, enjoying the feel of her lovers tight warm velvety walls pulling her in deeper.

"Fuck Jane. More. Please more." And that's all it takes for the animale in Jane to take over as she picks up speed and pumps faster and harder, lifting one leg over her shoulder as she does. "FUCK! GODS YES! YES! YES!" Maura screams, her walls clenching around Jane triggering her own orgams. Both of their releases causes a surge of blinding light to shift through the whole castle.

"Mom what the hell was that?" Cailin asks her mother as they both stand up after being knocked over by the force.

"Something I'll tell you about when you're older." Is Hopes automatic response.

"Mom, honestly."

"It seems like your sister has finlay chosen to change Jane. Come along dear we have a wedding and carnation to plan."

"But it's the middle of the night." Cailin whines.

"Well think of it as punishment for sneaking out this late at night."

"But it- Yes ma'am." Cailin says catching the look her mother was giving her and follows behind her as they talk about Mauras and Jane's favorite things and who from the pack and the coven to invite to the wedding.


End file.
